Angelica
General information= Angelica is a character that appears in Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Biography Angelica is a young inventor who has been competing with Love for several years in the Young Inventor of the Year Contest. Angelica has been winning the contest every year and Love always places second. In the latest contest, Love finally has an invention to win first place. Enraged by the possibility of being second place to Love, Angelica reprograms Love's invention to be dangerous, only for Love to reprogram it again and make it even more dangerous, in order to force Angelica to admit Love's going to win. While Love does get the admission of superiority, both she and Angelica are disqualified from the contest for inappropriate competitiveness. The girls try to get them to become friends afterwards, but they don't want to be. Angelica appears in a few episodes afterwards, always competing with Love and sometimes HJ5 to prove her intellectual superiority. In G Force, she built a rocket for the Kimberlys to use to get to Red Sparkle so they could be the first band to perform on the stage built there instead of HJ5. In KuuKuuBall Run, Angelica enters the Mean Green Machine racing contest to prove she is always better then Love. But when both of their cars are damaged, Love wins by default because the tour van crossing the line first while towing their cars has an electric engine and that engine was invented by Love. |-| Appearances= Season 2 *Episode 13b: Beach *Episode 23b: G Force *Episode 24a: KuuKuuBall Run Season 3 *Episode 17a: Lather, Rinse, Repeat |-| Gallery = Angelica01.png Angelica02.png Angelica03.png Screen Shot 2017-12-28 at 6.59.28 PM.png|Angelica meets Love in her Debut. AngelicaAndLove01.png|Angelica taunting Love. AngelicaSurpriseHugLove.png|Another unwanted hug. Screen Shot 2017-12-28 at 7.08.56 PM.png|Angelica Vs Love. MusicAndAngelica02.png|Music is annoyed with Angelica. MusicTauntingAngelica02.png|Music taunting Angelica. Screen Shot 2017-12-28 at 7.02.28 PM.png|Angelica in Her Kawaii Outfit! HJ5AndAngelica01.png|HJ5 and Angelica. Screen Shot 2018-06-30 at 2.33.31 PM.png|Love wins! Angelica Loses! ShockedAngelicaAndLove01.png|Angelica and Love are horribly surprised! AngelicaK13.png|Angelica, Kimberly 1 and 3. EvilFriends.png|Angelica and her new evil friends. AngelicaKimberlys01.png|Angelica and the Kimberlys. AngelicaTKs01.png|Angelica and the Kimberlys. AngelicaK5.png|Angelica and Kimberly 5. Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 11.36.22 AM.png|Angelica Stuck in Marshmallows with Kimberlys 4 & 5! Screen Shot 2018-02-18 at 11.48.22 PM.png|Astronaut Angelica. AngelicaKimberlys02.png|Angelica and the Kimberlys in their spacesuits. GiveMeTheDevice.png|Angelica wants her secret weapon. WorstEvilAssistant.png|You are the worst evil assistant ever. AngelicaSpeedbeast.png|Angelica’s Speedbeast. LAinsultWar.png|Love and Angelica insulting each other. BabyWatchingIW.png|Baby watching the insult contest. CrashedCars02.png|Love and Angelica crashed their cars. GroupKKBR01.png|Everyone waiting to find out who won the race. SurprisedAngelicaKKBR.png|Angelica is surprised. AngelicaOnScreen01.png|Angelica appears on the screen. AngelicaShampooTaunt02.png|Angelica is taunting Love that her shampoo is better and she has more of it, a lot more. AngelicaPS.png|Angelica parachuting onto stage. AngelicaNumber1.png|Angelica insists she’s smarter then Love. AngelicaSalesPromo.png|Coming soon to all salons. MencAL.png|Music encouraging Angelica and Love to compete. ALfighting02.png|Angelica and Love ready to fight. RiAL.png|Rudie breaking up the potential fight. And it’s not safe to stand between these girls when they are angry. AMMLssContest.png|Angelica and Love getting Mauve Madison to choose which shampoo is superior. AngelicaPointingL.png|Angelica pointing at Love. Abtl.png|Behold, the Latherers! AverySmug.png|Angelica is supremely smug. Arealization.png|Angelica starting to realise her shampoo is dangerous. Category:Characters Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villians